Student applied!
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Hermione se había pasado un tiempo 'jodiéndole', aunque metaforicamente hablando, al contenerse por tratarse de quien se trataba pero todo tenía un límite y finalmente decidió que era el momento de poner en práctica todo lo aprendido y dejar bien claro que seguía siendo una estudiante aplicada. Afortunadamente él también parecía estar interesado en ella y eso ayudaba para bien.


Student applied!

¿Cómo era la vida de Hermione Granger? Lo mejor sería no preguntárselo a ella misma porque acabaría dándote un completo temario al respecto por lo que preguntándoselo a cualquier otro la respuesta, con una sola palabra, sería: "aburrida". Sí, aburrida porque por mucho que su vida profesional fuera a un muy buen ritmo, habiendo pasado de trabajar en el Comité de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas del Ministerio de Magia al Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, en lo personal resultaba, ¿lo habéis adivinado? Exacto, ¡aburrida!

Ni siquiera cuando trataba de distraerse leyendo el periódico, más suerte tendría leyendo El Quisquilloso que El Profeta, porque por una razón u otra sus dos amigos solían aparecer bastante a menudo por sus páginas, ¿sería hora ya de retirar su suscripción?, y eso hacía que de manera indirecta también se hablase respecto a ella y su vida. ¡Cómo si fuera cosa de los demás la manera en que ella viviera o dejase de vivir!, una manera de hablar y no literalmente hablando.

Por supuesto que Harry era el modelo ante el que comparaban a todo el mundo, de ahí que su amiga más cercana no fuera a quedarse fuera de dicha comparación, y la manera en que había dirigido su vida tras los trágicos sucesos por los que tuvo que pasar hasta el día de hoy. El día de hoy en el que se encuentra felizmente casado con su novia del colegio, por mucho que fuera del último año en el que estuvo en Hogwarts y bastante a final de curso y ni siquiera siendo el séptimo año sino el sexto. Lo dicho, con Harry uno siempre se salía de la norma. Claro que para salirse de normas se encontraba Ron quien, luego de un tiempo de duelo, se pasó por uno de desahogo en el que se folló a toda chica que se le pusiera por delante abierta de piernas. Para luego ponerse a salir con Hermione, recuperando la relación a la que habían puesto el punto de partida casi al final de la Segunda Guerra Mágica contra Voldemort y que Ron dejó en un descanso durante el año que Hermione regresó a Hogwarts para cursar su séptimo curso. ¿Y ahora? Ahora resultaba ser que Ron se encontraba en una especie de relación con Minerva McGonagall. Una que había comenzado la tarde en la que acudió junto a Hermione por ayuda con su vida sexual, porque Hermione no le practicaba sexo oral a Ron, y que terminó con Ron completamente embobado con Minerva bajo su apariencia de treintañera gracias a los efectos de un avance en la poción _multijugos_ ideada por Draco Malfoy por lo que podía decirse que, en cierto sentido, el que Hermione se encontrase sola y sin compromiso…

¡Era culpa de Draco Malfoy!

Hermione se paralizó, a medio escribir una palabra en el informe que estaba realizando, sintiendo como la atmósfera en su despacho se volvía cada vez más cargada llegándola a agobiar exageradamente. ¿A qué podía haber venido eso de pensar en estos momentos en algo semejante y, por encima de todas las cosas, en esa persona en concreto?

Hablando de protagonistas de El Profeta el antiguo alumno de la Casa de Slytherin era un asiduo, a su pesar hay que reconocerlo, pues como heredero del apellido, y fortuna, Malfoy y que aún estuviera soltero y sin compromiso, oficial, parecía dar mucho juego para las revistas, principalmente, donde no dejaban ni una semana, en ocasiones ni un día, en comprometerlo con cualquier chica soltera en edad casadera con la que haría buena pareja en las fotos, manipuladas, con las que llenaban los artículos.

¿Y por qué seguía pensando en Malfoy cuando se suponía que tenía aún trabajo para hacer? Siendo sinceros no podía negar que cada vez que Malfoy lograba entrometerse en sus pensamientos luego le costaba ayuda y gracias para lograr apartarlo de su mente y así poder continuar con lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo en esos momentos.

Entonces la puerta de su despacho se abrió sin ningún tipo de anuncio previo, a no ser que considerases los desvaríos previos por parte de Hermione un aviso, para dejar paso a la última persona que Hermione buscaba ver en estos momentos. O eso se repetía en su mente una y otra vez.

―¡Granger!

¿Malfoy, como Draco Malfoy? Ciertamente era él y había entrado en el despacho de Hermione sin llamar primero como si en realidad se tratase de su despacho. Si no fuera porque este hecho irritó a Hermione se habría parado a pensar si su línea de pensamientos, de alguna forma, había llegado a invocar a esta sierpe de su pasado, presente y… ¿futuro?

―¡Malfoy!― le devolvió Hermione el grito del Slytherin―. ¿Quién te crees que eres para entrar en mi despacho de esta manera?

Por supuesto que él ignoró sus palabras como si nunca las hubiera pronunciado y golpeó el escritorio de Hermione con una mano dejando encima un pergamino que había sido maltratado vilmente.

―¿Qué diablos significa esto, _Granger_?― vaya, había verdadero veneno en su voz por lo que estaba enfadado de verdad.

Hermione sabía muy bien qué significaba aquello y por eso decidió tomarse su tiempo, para irritación de Malfoy. Cogió aquella hoja de pergamino y se reclinó contra el respaldo de su silla, cruzándose de piernas, antes de coger sus gafas para leer con detenimiento algo que ya se sabía de memoria al haber sido ella mismo quien lo había redactado. Gafas finas de pasta negra rectangulares que la hacían verse asombrosamente sexy, algo de lo más inesperado pues no era algo que Hermione había buscado expresamente pero bienvenido fuera.

―Hmm…― Hermione no dejaba de ronronear pensativamente mientras leía, o mejor decir que repasaba, aquel escrito―, la verdad no sé qué problema puedes tener con esto, Malfoy. Está muy claro. Mira― mostrándole el pergamino le señaló una zona en concreto―, si te fijas aquí puedes leer muy bien que…

Un molesto Malfoy le arrancó el pergamino de las manos molesto por la obvia burla por parte de Hermione y que resultaba tan descarada y obvia.

―¡Sé muy bien lo que pone ahí, _Granger_!

―Entonces no sé de qué tenemos que hablar, Malfoy― le replicó con un tono excesivamente condescendiente que habría sido exagerado incluso con un alumno de primer año.

Hermione no creía en la combustión espontanea, tenía demasiados flecos y dudas históricas para poder hacerlo, pero habría perjurado que Malfoy se disponía a prenderse en llamas de la furia que lo albergaba en estos momentos.

―No pienso permitirlo, ¿entiendes? Se acabaron los abusos hacia mi familia, mi apellido y, sobre todo, mi patrimonio― un bufido se le escapó a Hermione no pudiéndose creer que Malfoy pudiera tener el valor, cierto tipo de valor ciertamente, para ponerse a hablar de abusos―. ¿Qué significa ese resoplido, Granger?

Contando hasta veinticinco, diez era muy poco al tratar con Draco Malfoy, Hermione calmó su respiración controlando su ánimo antes de contestarle.

―Va a hacerse, Malfoy. El sello que acompaña mi firma y la del ministro de magia deja bien claro que es algo oficial y no hay marcha atrás― le explicó lo más controlada posible―. Lo único que puedes hacer es asumirlo y comportarte como una persona civilizada o tratar de oponerte a algo que es oficial y terminará haciéndose te pongas como te pongas por muchos berrinches que hagas, Malfoy.

¿Berrinches? ¿En serio le había dicho que él, Draco Malfoy, hacía berrinches? No, no la maldeciría porque eso solamente le metería en más problemas, por muy satisfactorio que sería reducirla a esa amalgama amorfa en la que él mismo había quedado convertido tras su quinto año durante el viaje de regreso en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Pero sí que se merecía una compensación y unos buenos azotes que dejasen el terso trasero de Hermione enrojecido y dolorido sabrían igual de bien. _¡Joder!_ Malfoy sintió la reacción en su entrepierna ante la imagen mental de una sumisa Hermione, aunque luchando para evitar dicho castigo, recibiendo aquellos azotes con su trasero expuesto al levantarle la falda y bajarle sus braguitas hasta las rodillas.

_¡Maldita sea! ¡Deja de pensar en ello de una jodida vez!_

―He comprado y entregado suficientes terrenos al ministerio para que una quinta generación de esos _engendros_ puedan vivir libres sin molestias de ningún tipo.

Hermione sintió un tic en su ojo ante aquella palabra y el tono usado por Malfoy tenía mucho que ver en ello.

―No les llames así, _Malfoy_― como tuvo que contenerse en no soltarle un clásico 'hurón' de su parte.

―¿No?― el Slytherin enarcó una ceja retadoramente―. ¿Es qué he dicho algo que no fuera cierto? Compré terrenos que cedí al ministerio. Incluso he tenido que ceder terrenos propios de la familia Malfoy. Y un engendro es lo que resulta cuando se les da por engendrar, _Granger_.

Ahora fue su turno de hablarle condescendientemente y disfrutando cuando vio aquel ligero rubor en las mejillas de Hermione.

―Resulta una manera de lo más infantil por tu parte para realizar una venganza, _Granger_― le soltó Malfoy con su característica media sonrisa.

Aunque Hermione logró controlar su reacción no fue a tiempo antes de mostrar como aquellas palabras le afectaron. Cuando le replicó se mostraba serena y bajo control por mucho que en realidad los nervios la estuvieran carcomiendo por dentro.

―No sé de qué estás hablando, Malfoy.

Y una mierda no lo sabía. Incluso sin haber podido ver aquella sutil reacción en el rostro de Hermione le habría resultado imposible engañar a Malfoy. Nunca lo hizo y jamás lo logrará.

―Que resultas muy costosa para solamente un beso, _Granger_.

¿Aquello era su manera de insultarla llamándola puta, aunque por lo que parecía era una bien cara contando todo lo que le había costado hasta el día de hoy a Draco?

―¿Cómo te atreves, Malfoy?― le recriminó a voz en grito―. ¡Retira eso ahora mismo!

Allí de pie, con aire presuntuoso y digno al mismo tiempo, cruzado de brazos representaba la imagen de la completa indolencia. Estaba claro que no iba a retirar ni una sola sílaba de lo que le había dicho y Hermione lo sabía muy bien.

―Y pensar que siempre había desestimado el uso de la verdad cuando en realidad ofrece mejores reacciones que con las mentiras― Malfoy se encogió de hombros resignadamente―. Supongo que es por eso que se dice que "la verdad duele".

Hermione explotó allí mismo, afortunadamente no de manera literal, y se vio incapaz de controlar las palabras que huyeron de su boca.

―¡Solamente ocurrió porque había bebido de más!― se defendió Hermione toda alterada y sofocada de los nervios.

―Sí, culpa ahora a la bebida, Granger. Muy maduro por tu parte.

Si había algo que había aprendido en Hogwarts, concretamente en su tercer año, era que disfrutaba como nunca cruzándole la cara a Malfoy. Sí, incluso se sorprendió disfrutándolo sexualmente al haberse excitado al abofetearle.

―Yo no soy ninguna borracha― le espetó con cierta dureza Hermione siseando cada sílaba entre dientes.

―¿Cuándo he dicho yo eso?

No decirlo pero sí insinuarlo, más o menos. Por eso Hermione no se lo pensó dos veces antes de abrir un cajón y poner sobre la mesa… ¿una botella de whisky de fuego? La verdad es que no parecía ser el mejor movimiento para demostrar su nula afición a la bebida, ¿no crees?

―¿Lo ves?― le preguntó Hermione aunque podía haber sido algo más clara para darse a entender.

―Por supuesto, una botella llena de whisky de fuego deja bien claro que no le das a la bebida, Granger. Está clarísimo― y no eran solo sus palabras sino el tono tan condescendiente con la que le habló lo que irritó a Hermione, más de lo que ya lo estaba.

―¡Exacto, idiota!― no pudo contenerse―. Está llena porque no bebo.

―O porque la rellenas muy a menudo― le replicó Malfoy manteniendo el rostro bien serio.

De seguir así Hermione no prometía que no fuera a saltar el escritorio para agarrarle el cuello entre sus manos y apretárselo hasta que el poco sentido común que debería tener le saliera a chorros.

―¡Qué está precintada! Yo no bebo― le repitió―. Unos brindis de cortesía y poco más… a diferencia de lo que se dice de ti, Malfoy― la mejor defensa un buen ataque.

En esta ocasión no lo parecía porque, para molestia de Hermione, Malfoy no pareció nada molesto ante su clara insinuación.

―Las noticias acerca de mi ebriedad han sido exageradas, Granger― le replicó con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios. ¡Sí, una sonrisa!―. Supongo que resulta muy tópico esperarse de mi parte que me diera a la bebida luego de todo lo que me he visto obligado a vivir, a sufrir, pero todo lo contrario. He visto de primera mano las consecuencias de permitir que el alcohol domine tus acciones, tu vida, y no pienso dejarme arrastrar hasta ahí.

Y ahora Hermione se sentía culpable por haber insinuado que era un borracho. ¿Por qué no podía seguir siendo todo igual de sencillo como cuando estaban en Hogwarts, primer y último curso aparte, y sus posiciones estaban totalmente claras?

―Lo siento, Malfoy. Supongo que he hablado de más sin pretenderlo.

―No pasa nada, Granger. Un brindis y en paz.

Hermione se quedó paralizada y si no fuera por el buen humor con el que Malfoy lo había dicho, sin olvidarse de esa sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro, en verdad se habría molestado.

―Idiota― repitió murmurando por lo bajo.

―Vamos, no hace falta que me piropees, Granger. Pues sabemos cuánto te gustan los idiotas― la sonrisa burlona pedía ser borrada de una buena bofetada―. Es el único motivo que explique el que hubieras salido con Weasley, y el que este se dedica ahora a follarse a McGonagall hace lo propio con esa botella― Hermione perdió todo el color de su rostro―. Te tocó ser la profesora en este caso o…

―¡Cállate!― la voz de Hermione sonó peligrosamente tranquila pero Malfoy, seguro de sí mismo como siempre, siguió tentando su suerte.

―Ay, eso duele. Aunque no tanto como cuando te pones física conmigo, Granger.

No fue por lo último que le había dicho, y mucho menos aquella dichosa sonrisa. Nada que ver el guiño cómplice que le lanzó, o las risas con las que lo remató. No, nada de eso tenía que ver con el incipiente rubor de sus mejillas. Aunque sí debería tener que ver con la bofetada que se le escapó a Hermione sin que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta el momento en que el impacto de su palma contra la mejilla de Malfoy resonó por todo el despacho.

_¿Qué es lo que he hecho?_, pensó para sí misma con sus ojos abiertos del todo. Nada podía justificar el atacar a alguien, ni siquiera lo que Malfoy le había dicho, ¿no?

No sabría decir si Malfoy saltó el escritorio o lo llegó a atravesar de alguna forma pero, antes de que Hermione pudiera emitir la primera sílaba de lo que tendría que ser el inicio de una disculpa por su parte, le inmovilizó ambas manos por encima de la cabeza aprisionándola contra la estantería a su espalda con su propio cuerpo. Un cuerpo compacto y bien desarrollado en opinión de Hermione, aunque muy al fondo de su mente consciente bebiendo totalmente de su inconsciente.

―¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo, Malfoy?― Hermione se agitó tratando de apartarle de encima suya―. ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!

La orden era clara y no se dedicaba solamente a las palabras puesto que al mismo tiempo trataba, infructuosamente, de liberar sus manos o de quitárselo de encima aunque dichos movimientos lo único que estaban logrando era que se restregase contra ese cuerpo que no le resultaba nada desagradable a la vista, y ahora descubría que tampoco al tacto… o al contacto.

_¡O mi…!―_ Hermione podía sentirlo_―. ¿Eso es su… contra mi…?_

Estaba cerca, demasiado cerca, y Hermione se sentía sobrecogida, envuelta en el intenso aroma que desprendía el cuerpo de Malfoy, o que por lo menos así lo captaba el olfato de la muchacha, de manera que, jurídicamente, podía argumentar locura temporal para justificar la que fue su siguiente acción.

Si ante algo se había preparado Malfoy de seguro que no fue para el hecho de que Hermione atacase sus labios cogiéndolo completamente por sorpresa, y eso que ella tuvo unos instantes de duda antes de atrapar aquellos finos labios. El beso fue unidireccional durante unos buenos segundos, en los que se mantuvo la sorpresa inicial en Malfoy, hasta que no pudo más y empezó a devolverle el beso. Ese pareció ser el momento que estaba esperando Hermione para que, luego de disfrutar la intensidad de su réplica, morderle con fuerza el labio inferior llegando a cortárselo saboreando el metálico sabor de aquella _'sangre pura'_.

―¡¿Qué diablos?!― bramó Malfoy apartando su rostro de Hermione aunque eso lo único que hizo fue que la culpa del daño en su labio fuera, en gran parte, suya hasta que Hermione se lo liberó―. ¡¿Qué coño te pasa a ti?!

A pesar del obvio enfado por parte de Malfoy este no liberó de su agarre a Hermione quien siguió atrapada aunque mostrando un rostro victorioso, y orgulloso, al tiempo que se relamía los labios con la sangre vertida por el slytherin.

―Oh, lo siento mucho, Malfoy― se disculpó condescendientemente con un aura de inocencia que resultaba perturbador―. Ahora recuerdo que no eras de los alumnos más aplicados― por mucho que luego sacara buenas notas en los exámenes había que admitir que en las clases pasaba mucho de todo―. Supongo que no podré actuar como profesora para dejarte bien claro que soy una gran alumna― dijo mientras se restregaba contra la presente erección en la entrepierna de Malfoy.

Aquel movimiento logró pillarlo tan de sorpresa que aflojó lo suficiente su agarre en Hermione para que esta pudiera liberarse y quitarse de encima a Malfoy de un empujón que lo lanzó contra su escritorio. Ya estaba hecho, se había liberado y ahora…

_Sí, ¿ahora qué, Hermione?_

**Teach mode on!**

Hermione se abalanzó sobre Malfoy apoyando sus manos sobre su pecho acercando sus labios peligrosamente contra los suyos pero sin llegar a hacer contacto más allá de sus alientos. Entonces de un solo movimiento le abrió la camisa arrancándole todos y cada uno de los botones para ser recompensada con la visión directa del torso desnudo, pálido cual mármol, de Malfoy pues no llevaba nada más que dicha camisa puesta. Le bajó la camisa por los brazos mientras le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa maliciosa acariciándole el torso con la punta de la yema de sus dedos, corazón-índice-anular, al tiempo que le empezó a besar el cuello disfrutando de la fuerte palpitación que se encontró allí. Bajó lamiendo por las mismas zonas donde previamente sus dedos habían pasado en su descenso, deteniendo su atención en aquellos pezones erectos en donde enroscó su lengua chupándoselos, y mordisqueándoselos, hasta terminar llegando a la cintura del pantalón donde no se detuvo desabrochándoselo y bajándole la cremallera para que, cuando su boca llegó hasta allí, inclinándose y no poniéndose de cuclillas o de rodillas, su mano le estaba aguardando con la polla de Malfoy en la mano mientras se la acariciaba.

Cuando los dedos de Hermione se habían cerrado en el miembro erecto de Malfoy no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa, aunque fuera rápidamente oculta, por el tamaño que gastaba esta sierpe.

―¿Algo qué decir, Granger?― como no podía ser de otra manera Malfoy tuvo que darse cuenta de su reacción―. Tu primera vez con una de verdad― y el muy… lo decía como una realidad más que una suposición.

Cierto que era mayor, en todos los sentidos, que la de Ron pero tampoco era para presumir de esta forma aunque, pensándolo bien, como era ella quien iba a disfrutar ahora de ella tampoco podía poner muchos peros al respecto.

―Espero que esté a la altura de las expectativas, Malfoy― le replicó afiladamente―. Y no decepcione como suele hacerlo su dueño.

Iba a tener que hablar con Kingsley para que prohibiera la presuntuosa sonrisa de Malfoy o se encargaría ella de hacérsela desaparecer.

―Oh, no tienes nada que temer por ello, Granger. Cumplirá con todas tus fantasías y más allá.

¿Fantasías? Iba a darle ella fantasías a este presuntuoso, aunque de lo más justificado con semejante miembro entre sus piernas…

―¿Quieres saber lo que me enseñó la profesora McGonagall, Malfoy?― le preguntó sin dejar de mover su mano, usando su pulgar para acariciarle el glande.

Malfoy se ahogaba en su propia saliva costándole tragar de la anticipación.

―¿Aún había algo que no supieras, Granger?― logró preguntarle con un tono que trató de sonar burlón pero que se quedó en el camino.

Sí, aún había algo. Aún quedaban más cosas que aprender porque siempre se está aprendiendo… y en asuntos de sexo con más motivo.

―No te preocupes, Malfoy. Que yo me encargaré de que esta vez sí prestes atención en tus lecciones y lo aprendas como es debido.

Si había algo que Malfoy pretendía responderle se quedó con las ganas de decirlo cuando se quedó sin palabras en el momento que Hermione se metió la erección del slytherin en la boca. Apretaba las manos en el borde del escritorio sin apartar la mirada de la cabeza de Hermione, de aquella mata de pelo que, a pesar de los grandes esfuerzos por parte de su dueña, al final siempre lograba recuperar su indómita libertad. Una maldición se escapó entre los dientes de Malfoy al sentir la lengua de Hermione presionarse a lo largo de su erección mientras seguía chupándosela. Aquel ritmo resultaba tortuoso y no le importaría mucho si acelerase un poco más sus movimientos.

―¡Maldita sea, Granger!― se quejó Malfoy cuando Hermione, sin levantar la vista o dejar de chupársela, le agarró de la muñeca cuya mano trató de posarse sobre la cabeza de la muchacha. Para que luego digan de los reflejos de los buscadores―. ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

Pregunta equivocada aunque cualquier pregunta lo fuera pues obligaba a que Hermione tuviera que responderle y, por tanto, dejaría de chupársela. Lo único salvable era que, aunque ciertamente dejó de chupársela, no detuvo los movimientos de su mano a lo largo de la erección.

―Como se te ocurra cogerme de la cabeza, o del pelo, para imponer tu propio ritmo te la arranco de un mordisco, Malfoy― le amenazó Hermione con peligrosa sinceridad.

Malfoy era consciente de que se lo estaba diciendo en serio pero, aunque preocupado pues le tenía en gran estima a su miembro, notó como se le puso aún más dura ante semejante amenaza.

_¿Qué es lo que pasa conmigo?―_ se preguntó Malfoy_―. Si de algo me he preocupado siempre es de mi seguridad física pero con Granger… joder, puede que tenga con ella cierta vena masoquista…_

―Muy bien, Granger. Tú mandas― se rindió Malfoy acomodándose contra el escritorio para no perder de vista ni una de las acciones de Hermione sobre su pene.

Los ojos avellana de la muchacha relampaguearon intensamente.

―Al fin te has dado cuenta, Malfoy.

Con esto dicho Hermione volvió su atención, y boca, a la erección del slytherin que suspiró placenteramente cuando su miembro se encontró nuevamente en el interior de la boca de la joven gryffindor. Aquello era la gloria y estaba claro que hablando o en silencio la boca de Hermione era uno de sus puntos fuertes. Apretando los dedos contra el borde del escritorio Malfoy contuvo una maldición mientras trataba de controlarse porque las ganas de agarrarla por el pelo, o la cabeza, e imponer su propio ritmo se estaba haciendo cada vez más intolerable. Incluso con la amenaza de Hermione pendiendo sobre su pene.

_No cabe ninguna duda, ¡Granger me provoca una peligrosa vena masoquista!_

Afortunadamente para Malfoy notó como Hermione le dedicaba, de tanto en tanto, unas miradas cargadas de extraña confusión como si algo no fuera como debiera, algo en lo que él no podía estar de acuerdo pues todo estaba yendo a la perfección. Pero siendo Hermione como era al final no tardó mucho más en poner voz a sus pensamientos.

―¿Ocurre algo?― le preguntó claramente confusa llegando a dejar a Malfoy igual de confundido aunque él por la confusión de Hermione.

―Me parece que esa es mi línea, Granger― le respondió con cierto humor―. ¿Ocurre algo?

Vale, estaba claro que sí ocurría algo pero al ver la reacción por parte de Malfoy, Hermione no estaba muy segura de que explicar lo que le sucedía no fuera a dejarla como una tonta, con todas sus letras. Pero necesitaba saber. Esa era su don y su maldición.

―No, nada, digo… esto, bueno― para ser alguien que tenía en su mano un pene erecto que no dejaba de acariciar se mostraba vergonzosamente adorable con esos nervios y siendo incapaz de mirarle a Malfoy a los ojos, o a la cara―, ¿por qué no has llegado aún a tu orgasmo?― logró preguntarle al fin aunque apenas con un murmullo de voz.

―¿Disculpa?

Malfoy pensaba que no podía haberlo escuchado bien pero Hermione terminó por dejarle bien claro que sí la había escuchado a la perfección.

―Te la he chupado bien, lo sé, ¿por qué entonces no has alcanzado tu clímax?― volvió a preguntarle―. Ron con mucho menos llegó incluso sin avisar.

No fue su intención pero es que aquello sonó demasiado gracioso para poder controlarse y Malfoy rompió en carcajadas que pusieron a Hermione roja cual Weasley.

―¡Está bien, está bien, ya paro!― soltó Malfoy alzando las manos en gesto defensivo al notar el ligero apretón amenazador por parte de Hermione sobre su miembro―. Verás, Granger, no sucede nada. Simplemente es que estás tratando con un hombre de verdad― la sonrisa de Malfoy contrastaba con el ceño fruncido de Hermione―, uno al que ninguna felación, por muy _extraordinaria_ que sea, logrará que se corra como un impúber cualquiera.

Malfoy dejó caer sobre el escritorio la camisa que se encontraba arremolinada en sus muñecas para avanzar un paso hacia Hermione que se irguió cuando la cogió por los brazos, llegando a soltar aquella erección en un intento por tratar de detenerle, como si hubiera temido que fuera a arrollarla.

―Oh― fue todo lo que pudo decir Hermione.

Ciertamente adorable. Malfoy atacó la boca de Hermione cubriendo sus labios, deslizando su lengua sobre ellos, dejándola sin aliento y al tiempo alentándola a responder a ese ataque con la misma pasión. Cogiéndola por la cintura la levantó con un brazo mientras el otro apartaba sin miramientos todo lo que se encontraba sobre el escritorio para sentarla sin ningún tipo de problema quedándose situado estratégicamente entre las piernas de la muchacha.

―Como siempre eres una buena alumna y una sorprendente profesora, Granger. ¿Qué te parece un receso en tu lección?― le preguntó de manera tentadora captando su atención tanto con sus palabras como con la presión de su erección contra el centro de su sexo.

―¿Qué tienes en mente, Malfoy?― la excitación le resultaba apremiante y la obligaba a relamerse y tragar sonoramente.

―A ti, Granger― le replicó con voz ardiente que le puso el vello de punta a Hermione―. En todas las situaciones y posturas inimaginables.

Sin palabras Hermione observó fijamente como Malfoy escondió las manos bajo su falda para sentir como le agarró las bragas, levantándola del escritorio lo necesario, para quitárselas de un solo movimiento continuo, volviéndola a dejar sobre el mueble, mientras aquellas bragas se deslizaban por sus piernas hasta ser totalmente removidas. Sin palabras se encontraba viendo a Malfoy muy ufano haciendo girar las bragas en su dedo índice antes de tirarlas a un lateral del escritorio y realizar una genuflexión hincando una rodilla en el suelo situándose entre las piernas de Hermione las cuales separó abriéndoselas ampliamente para tener una buena visión del sexo de la joven leona. Sin palabras, así se había quedado Malfoy por unos eternos segundos que pusieron de lo más nerviosa a Hermione quien no sabía cómo iba a ser su reacción a la posible reacción del slytherin ante la visión de la parte de su cuerpo que solamente había sido vista por un mínimo número de personas seleccionadas, en cierto sentido.

―Está bien saber que, a diferencia de lo que puede verse a primera vista, realmente sabes cómo tener un buen corte de pelo, Granger.

Su rubor podía deberse por muy diferentes motivos: la suave caricia del cálido aliento de Malfoy, el que le estuviera viendo para su sexo con tanta atención, que estuviera haciéndole una crítica a su rasurado, o porque no podía estarse callado.

―Oi, no, nada de eso― le recriminó Malfoy agarrándole la pierna con la que Hermione pretendía tanto cerrarse de piernas como de propinarle una buena patada a esa sierpe que merecía acabar bajo su talón―. Esto no ha hecho nada más que empezar, Granger. Así que quédate ahí tranquila y disfruta del viaje.

¿Podía resultar más arrogante? Bueno, era Draco Malfoy así que la respuesta era un rotundo sí… un "**¡SÍ!**" en mayúsculas en negrita y exclamaciones. Claro que Hermione no pudo dejárselo bien claro porque justo cuando abrió la boca para decirle cuatro cosas bien claras lo único que emitió fue un gemido de gusto por culpa de que Malfoy le había lamido su sexo acariciándole inclusive su clítoris. Se mordió el labio al sentir la presuntuosa sonrisa de la sierpe pero no hizo nada para detenerlo.

La respiración de Hermione fue haciéndose cada vez más fogosa, intensa y trabajada, al tiempo que la boca del slytherin la iba llevando directamente hacia su clímax, con e de éxtasis y extraordinario. Al comienzo había tratado de controlar sus reacciones, por principios, pero pronto se percató de que se trataba de una batalla perdida de antemano por lo que se dejó llevar por aquellas sensaciones. Tal vez debería haber tratado de buscar mejor un punto intermedio para que no terminase aferrándose al pelo de Malfoy manteniéndole el rostro bien metido entre sus piernas. ¿Lágrimas otra vez? Sí, varias lágrimas rodaban por su rostro desde unos ojos brillantes pero era a causa del intenso placer que estaba experimentando. ¿Cómo podía hacer aquello con su lengua? No podía ser tan larga, ¿verdad? Por muy sierpe que fuera era físicamente imposible que su lengua pudiera alcanzar tan profundo. Cierto que no era la primera vez que le comían el coño pero, siendo sinceros, decir que McGonagall había hecho uso de sus dedos también mientras que aquí Malfoy únicamente estaba estremeciéndola con su boca pero, claro está, estaba formada por unos labios esbeltos y perfectos y una lengua sibilina que sería el orgullo de cualquier serpiente que se digne de dicho nombre.

Su cuerpo se contrajo anticipadamente para que luego su espalda se arquease en el momento en que todo su cuerpo se vio estremecido por la explosión de su clímax que a punto estuvo de hacerla perder el sentido de la intensidad provocada. Si algo podía sacarse en claro de esta experiencia era que las raíces del pelo de Malfoy eran de lo más robustas porque ni uno solo de sus finos cabellos fue arrancado por el fuerte tirón que le propinó Hermione al dejarse llevar por su orgasmo… ¡y entonces sintió la intrusión dactilar por parte de Malfoy en su sexo mientras le continuaba devorando su sexo! Tenía que tratarse de una broma, ¿no? Era imposible que su cuerpo pudiera soportar algo así tan pronto pero, si eso era cierto, ¿por qué Hermione no le apartó de su sexo?

Los gemidos de Hermione rasgaban su garganta sintiéndose incapaz de defenderse, si es que pudiera pasársele por la cabeza tratar de llevar a cabo semejante pensamiento, por lo que dejó que aquella mano le acariciase el cuerpo por encima de la camisa, magreándole los pechos, uno tras el otro, para luego volver a descender hasta la cintura e introducirse bajo la prenda para realizar nuevamente las mismas acciones aunque, en esta ocasión, piel contra piel.

No fue la caricia contra su vientre, ni siquiera el paso por sus pechos, marcándole sus pezones erectos, sino el imprevisto latigazo que le propinó abriéndole la camisa, así le devolvía su misma acción, aunque en el caso de Malfoy, de alguna forma que se le escapaba a Hermione, de poder pensar en ello en estos momentos, ni uno solo de los botones fue arrancada sino que los desabrochó todos con aquel impresionante movimiento. Eso sí, dicho gesto le sacó un grito a Hermione que se transformó en la vocalización de su segundo orgasmo que, para sorpresa, e inicial vergüenza, de Hermione llegó acompañada de una buena corrida propia que salpicó el rostro de Malfoy, su boca principalmente.

―Gracias, necesitaba un trago― incluso en momentos como este era bien capaz de turbarla al mismo tiempo que la irritaba―. Parece ser que realmente no tocas a menudo el alcohol, Granger.

Si no fuera porque estaba reventada le habría partido la cara de una patada. Tal vez cuando volviera a recuperar el control de sus piernas…

―¡Joder!― fue lo único que logró decir una impresionada Hermione―. ¡Joder!

La sonrisa de Malfoy le resultó imposible de evitar.

―¿Es una invitación, Granger?― le preguntó mientras se relamía de los jugos que había bebido agradecido de Hermione para luego plantarle un beso en el interior del muslo cerca de su ardiente centro―. Porque suena muy bien para mí.

Con gesto de incredulidad Hermione logró erguirse sobre sus codos para ver la maliciosa sonrisa de Malfoy y, más abajo, su erección, tan perfecta y dispuesta como la última vez que se la había visto. ¿Iba en serio? Apenas podía moverse y la sola idea de que su cuerpo experimentase un nuevo clímax la dejaba sobrecogida…

―Ya te gustaría, Malfoy― sin saber de dónde salieron aquellas fuerzas Hermione logró ponerse en pie apartando al slytherin arrojándolo sobre su silla de un empujón inesperado―. Recuerda tu lugar, sierpe. Este es mi despacho― Hermione se arrodilló a horcajadas sobre Malfoy bajándole los pantalones y ropa interior e introduciéndose su miembro erecto a su gusto―. Yo estoy al mando.

Con una media sonrisa Malfoy le propinó una cachetada en una nalga para ser respondido por una bofetada que, en lugar de borrarle la sonrisa, hizo que creciera aún más. Ciertamente debía tener algo con respecto a las bofetadas de Hermione.

―Palabras solamente, Granger. Es muy sencillo hablar algo que, no debería tener que recordarte, eres muy propensa a hacer― las palabras de Malfoy no hacían más que molestar a Hermione, su intención sin ningún lugar a dudas, cuya respiración se hacía más profunda y repercutiendo por todo su cuerpo poniéndose en tensión, apretando con fuerza aquella erección con las paredes de su sexo―. Se necesita algo más que una posición de dominio para ejercerlo― fulminándolo con la mirada Hermione le agarró por ambas muñecas llevándoselas contra el respaldo de la silla sujetándolo con fuerza―. Mal movimiento, Granger.

Aprovechándose de que Hermione tuvo que inclinarse hacia delante para poder sujetarle los brazos Malfoy le atacó los pechos atrapándoselos en su boca pudiendo succionárselos con placentera intensidad llegando a arrancarle unos gemidos a la joven gryffindor a su pesar. Hermione se mordió el labio molesta consigo misma por haber vuelto a ceder ante Malfoy pero ella le enseñaría… por mucho que sospechase que esto mismo era el objetivo real de la sierpe.

―¡Voy a hacer que te corras para mí, Malfoy!― le advirtió Hermione oprimiendo su erección con cada una de sus palabras.

―Mi placer ― se burló Malfoy reclinándose en la silla para admirar los movimientos de Hermione―, supongo.

Mordiendo una maldición en la punta de su lengua Hermione empezó a moverse sobre el miembro de Malfoy tratando de reprimir el gusto que cabalgarle le estaba proporcionando. Tenía que controlarse pero, al mismo tiempo, debía dejarse llevar pues era la única manera de poder llevarle hasta su clímax. Exacto, no importaba que ella también lo alcanzase mientras fuera él quien llegase en primer lugar. Sí, Hermione Granger iba a lograr que Draco Malfoy se corriera por ella, y para ella.

―Una imagen para la posteridad, Granger― logró decirle aunque se le notaba en la voz que estaba bien afectado por las acciones de Hermione―. Una pena que no puedas ser testigo de ella con la mirada ahí perdida.

Si no fuera porque abofetearle significaba tener que liberarle por lo menos una mano ya le habría cruzado la cara aunque ello no lograría negar la realidad de sus palabras. No se atrevía a fijar su mirada en el rostro de Malfoy porque aunque tuviera curiosidad por vérselo en el momento en que se viniera por su causa también era consciente de que le estaría exponiendo su propio rostro incapaz de ocultar la sinceridad que en él se mostraría.

_¡Joder, Hermione! ¡No puedes dejarte vencer o manipular por esta sierpe! ¡Nunca más!_

―Tú eres para hablar, Malfoy― le replicó Hermione clavando su mirada en los profundos ojos acerados del slytherin sin aminorar sus movimientos―. Deberías poder verte ahí a punto de correrte en cualquier momento, ¿por qué tratas de retrasar lo que es inevitable? Vamos, no te reprimas.

Y tuvo el nervio de reírse aunque sonó cruda y ardiente que erizó el cabello de Hermione de puro deseo y lujuria.

―Y tienes el valor de acusarme a mí cuando eres tú quien se está reprimiendo― los labios de Malfoy se torcieron en una mueca cuando Hermione cargó contra sus brazos en su nueva embate―. Vamos, no te reprimas― le devolvió sus propias palabras a Hermione.

Con un grito de frustración Hermione soltó los brazos de Malfoy para apoyar una mano contra su pecho y otra a su pelo tirándole con fuerza para echarle para atrás la cabeza y poder atacarle la boca con un beso salvaje. Sintió el brazo del slytherin rodearle su trasero aferrándose a su cadera para intensificar las réplicas a las embestidas con que Hermione le estaba cabalgando mientras llevó su otra mano a recorrer su cuerpo. Sus pechos bamboleantes se deslizaron contra sus dedos que luego cayeron por su vientre hasta llegar a hundirse en su entrepierna para acariciarle el clítoris y sumar así dichas sensaciones a las que ya estaba recibiendo con la profunda penetración que ella dominaba.

Hermione se maldeciría más tarde, cuando tuviera la cabeza más calmada para pensar en lo que habían hecho, porque Malfoy tenía razón al acusarle de estar reprimiéndose ya que ahora sus gemidos habían recuperado su voz y dejaban bien claro que estaba disfrutando tanto dando como recibiendo. Pero eso no quería decir que fuera a permitirle que fuera ella quien llegase al clímax en primer lugar. No, sobre ese tema no existía discusión posible. Por eso aceleró, si cabe, sus movimientos mientras aunaba la opresión sobre la erección con sus músculos vaginales. No importaba lo que le costase, salvo alcanzar en primer lugar su propio orgasmo, pero lograría hacer que Malfoy se corriera primero y nada ni nadie iba a poder impedírselo… ¿nadie?

La puerta del despacho de Hermione se abrió de improviso, porque a alguien se le había olvidado ponerle un _Colloportus_ para cerrar la puerta y bloquearla aunque también podía significar que tampoco había sido insonorizada con todo lo que ello conllevaba.

―Oi, Hermione. Vine para ver si me invitaba a comer para poder hablar sobre…

Ron se quedó sin palabras al ver a Hermione de espaldas a él, ¿sentada?, a horcajadas en su silla mientras se estaba follando a alguien que quedaba oculto a sus ojos por culpa de que el propio cuerpo de Hermione se interponía.

―¡Fucking, Merlín!― bramó Hermione completamente airada―. ¿Es qué nadie sabe llamar a la puta puerta? Joder, que solamente se trata de una puta muestra de educación― si bien Hermione se detuvo en seco su irritación no hacía más que oprimirle el miembro a Malfoy en el interior de su sexo.

A Ron le costó mover la boca, tal vez sí que se le hubiera podido desencajar la mandíbula de la impresión de ver a Hermione follando con alguien que no fuera él o participase con ellos.

―¿Qué significa esto?― preguntó Ron confuso llegando a irritar aún más a Hermione que no podía creerse que tuviera el valor de pedirle explicaciones a ella luego de que hubiera cortado su relación por culpa… cierto, en parte por culpa de Malfoy y su dichosa actualización del _multijugos_ aunque en el fondo fue Ron y sus ganas de meter su polla en McGonagall lo que finiquitó su relación―. ¡Oi, Hermione, respóndeme!

Malfoy temió que le llegase a partir su miembro con la fuerza con que se la estaba oprimiendo. A pesar de ello le agarró con igual de fuerza su nalga, tanto como réplica como para recordarle, si es que fuera necesario el hacerlo, que estaba con ella aquí y la a_poya_ba, y no se trata de un juego de palabras.

―¡Estoy jodidamente intentando follarle en paz, coño!― finalmente le respondió lanzándole una peligrosa mirada por encima del hombro de las que dejaban claro que uno no debería ponerse en su contra si quisieras seguir de una pieza en el futuro―. Además ya tengo todo lo que quiero comer aquí… y sí, es una clara referencia a _comerle_ la polla, Ron― Hermione le dedicó una media sonrisa maliciosa―. Deberías estar bien orgulloso de mí ahora, Ron, pues me ha dicho que mis mamadas son excelentes.

―En realidad dije excelentes, Granger― le corrigió Malfoy arrastrando las palabras, tanto porque así era su manera de hablar como por la ingente carga de excitación que estaba soportando, y la opresión a su polla también había que contarla.

Nunca antes, estando sano y bien alimentado, Ron había mostrado una enfermiza palidez como cuando escuchó aquella voz que provenía tras Hermione pues la reconoció de inmediato por mucho que la sola idea de que pudiera ser él quien se encontrase con Hermione ensartada en su erección le resultase del todo inconcebible aunque, ¿no se estaba follando él a McGonagall incluso sin la poción multijugos?

―¿Mal-Malfoy?― le llamó con voz quebrada.

Ciertamente estaba 'mal', muy mal.

―¡Puta mierda!― masculló Hermione apretando los ojos con fuerza tratando de que esto no estuviera sucediendo y que Ron no había irrumpido en su despacho mientras se estaba follando a Draco Malfoy. Al abrir los ojos Ron seguía allí de pie con cara de absoluta perplejidad―. Joder, venga ya.

Malfoy soltó la cadera de Hermione y llamó por su varita que voló hasta su mano donde sus dedos se aferraron en torno a ella. El reconocimiento que se dio entre varita y su dueño produjo una descarga de energía que reverberó entre los dos.

Veintiocho centímetros, de un brillante color rojo, a causa del baño de sangre de draco, la savia utilizada como barniz y no la sangre del propio Draco; pero no tan rígida como debería; madera de Dracaena draco y, al contrario de lo que uno podría haber llegado a pensar, un pelo de unicornio. Según parece durante una incursión, ¿podría llamarse paseo?, de Malfoy por el Bosque Prohibido llegó a cruzarse con un joven ejemplar de unicornio, hembra, que no huyó de él y le permitió que la acariciase dejándole un fuerte pelo como si supiera que lo necesitaba, o que en el pasado poseyó uno en su varita.

Ron había estado presente, como auror, en el momento que Malfoy, a instancias del ministerio de magia, se le permitió obtener una nueva varita, pues no era posible que Harry le devolviera la suya puesto que al mismo tiempo también le devolvería el dominio de la Varita de Saúco. Para sorpresa de todos, con la excepción del propio Malfoy, no hubo ninguna conexión con una sola de todas aquellas varitas que se le ofrecieron, tanto antiguas como recién fabricadas. Decir que superar el séptimo curso sin poseer una varita propia fue todo un ejemplo de superación ante las adversidades de lo más impropio de Malfoy, según todos aquellos que no lo conocían en realidad, o sea que prácticamente todo el mundo. ¿Qué como era que ahora tenía una varita propia? Gracias al perdón por parte del señor Ollivander y su decisión de enseñarle a Draco el trabajoso oficio de la fabricación de varitas.

―¡Largo de una puta vez, jodido voyeur!― le ordenó Malfoy apuntándole con la varita. A continuación Ron salió despedido hacia atrás saliendo del despacho entre protestas y amenazas, recordándoles su posición como auror, para que la puerta se cerrase tras él cerrándose y bloqueándose completamente, al mismo tiempo que aseguraba la insonoridad del cuarto, haciéndola desaparecer tras una ampliación mágica de la pared donde se encontraba la puerta―. ¿Qué?

Hermione miraba para Malfoy entre agradecida por haber sacado a Ron como sorprendida por la intensidad del gesto.

―Es un auror, Malfoy. Podría interponer una denuncia por haberle atacado― le recordó seriamente aunque aún se movía lentamente sobre aquella erección.

El slytherin sonrió burlonamente.

―Sí, me gustaría mucho que lo hiciera para ver de qué manera la redactaría. "Entré sin llamar al despacho de mi exnovia para encontrármela gozando mientras se estaba follando al acusado cabalgándolo a horcajadas sobre la silla…"

La muchacha tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse ante semejante absurdez aunque, si tuviera que ser sincera, también a ella le habría gustado ver eso. Pero no ahora pues se encontraba a punto de correrse y antes de ello debía lograr que fuera Malfoy el que lo hiciera en primer lugar.

―No me distraigas, Malfoy― le acusó aferrándose con ambas manos al borde del respalda para intensificar sus movimientos oprimiendo el miembro del slytherin con cada una de aquellas embestidas―. Estoy a punto de hacer que te corras.

Y aunque era cierto Malfoy no podía evitar resistirse porque sabía que eso la irritaba y hacía enloquecer a Hermione.

―¿En serio? Y yo que estaba aquí sintiendo como estás a segundos de empapar mi polla con tus deliciosos jugos, Granger― Hermione se mordió los labios porque aquella manera de hablarle la excitaba demasiado y en estos momentos eso era un verdadero peligro―. Vamos, sabes qué es lo que quieres en realidad― le dijo mientras le devolvía aquellos embates, cual eco al tiempo, agarrándole con una mano una de aquellas carnosas nalgas mientras con la otra le frotaba su hipersensibilizado clítoris.

Hermione sintió la erupción de su clímax golpearla con fuerza. El muy desgraciado iba a lograr que se corriera antes otra vez y por mucho que le gustase tener orgasmos tan intensos había hecho una promesa.

―¡Puto Malfoy!― siseó entre dientes antes de borrarle la sonrisa besándolo con pasión desbordada dejándolo sin aliento y usar el poco que le restaba a Hermione para susurrarle al oído casi sin voz―. Quiero que te corras ahora mismo dentro de mí y me llenes con tu semen caliente, _Draco_.

_Fuck me!_

Fue el pensamiento que cruzó la mente de Malfoy justo antes de correrse violentamente clavándosela con fuerza descargando su semilla tal y como le había dicho Hermione. Acción que repitió en varias salvas cada vez más intensas al sentir el propio clímax de Hermione desbordarla y cubrirle el miembro con sus dulces jugos. Fue algo de lo más intenso que los dejó sin palabras salvo por unos profundos gemidos y gruñidos de placer.

Era cierto, en el fondo lo sabía, esto era lo que Hermione había querido. Correrse conjuntamente… aunque con Malfoy llegando justo antes que ella, por supuesto.

Hermione se dejó caer agotada contra el cuerpo de Malfoy que le dio la bienvenida rodeándola con sus brazos mientras ella trataba de recuperar su aliento perdido con su cabeza descansando sobre el hombro del slytherin. Sus intensos jadeos no es que le ayudasen a relajarse sino todo lo contrario.

La voz de Malfoy pareció llegarle desde muy lejos, desde el pasado a través del espacio y el tiempo, aunque pudiera ser que dicha sensación fuera provocada por tener los ojos cerrados. A pesar de todo ello la voz, y la pregunta que carreaban, sonaron de lo más clara.

―¿Qué es lo que somos?

Hermione no respondió sino que se acurrucó aún más hundiéndose en aquella calidez que la envolvía por completo pero no pudo evitar que los extremos de sus labios se levantasen ligeramente formando una sutil sonrisa al sentir como aquellos dedos ascendían por su cuerpo recorriéndole el costado delineándoselo hasta llegar a la zona de su pecho donde el brazo lo cruzó aferrándola con delicadeza para atraerla contra su cuerpo pegando su espalda contra su torso.

Un suspiro cruzó los labios entreabiertos de Hermione pero solamente se acomodó contra el cuerpo de Malfoy mientras se aferraba a la calidez de aquella sábana que cubría sus cuerpos.

―Complicados― fue la resignada respuesta por parte de la muchacha.

―Lo dirás por ti, Granger― le susurró Malfoy al oído ganándose un bufido por parte de Hermione.

Su pasado, aunque superado, no había sido olvidado por lo que había que agradecer que, parándose a pensar seriamente, no es que fuera tan trágico. Más había sido una confrontación de voluntades, una _'sana'_ rivalidad que sus elecciones podría haber convertido en desastre. Por fortuna eran lo suficiente maduros para saber tratarla como se debe. Eso no quería decir que no hubiera disculpas, por parte de ambos.

―Estamos bien― se dijo Hermione pero sabiendo que había algo que les faltaba para que fuera cierto del todo―. Tú y yo.

Exacto. Estaban juntos pero solamente ellos dos solos. Desde el momento en que empezaron a salir estuvieron esperando por el día en que Ron soltase la _bombarda_ acerca de haberlos encontrado en el despacho de Hermione follando salvajemente. La sorpresa fue que Ron no dijo nada al respecto como si nunca hubiera sucedido su interrupción, o como si la hubiera olvidado por completo. Ni Malfoy, ni Hermione eran culpables de ello.

―Pensabas que al irse de la lengua de alguna manera lo facilitaría todo y lo sabes― señaló Malfoy―. Pero por una vez ha sabido mantener la boca cerrada.

―Es mejor así― en cierto modo siempre existía una parte buena―. No me habría gustado que mis padres, o mis amigos, se enterasen por un cotilleo por parte de Ron. Y ni que decir de tus padres.

Malfoy le besó el hombro.

―Mira a tu alrededor, Granger, ¿realmente crees qué me pueda importar lo que puedan pensar mis padres?

Apartamento muggle. Visto de ese modo.

―Siempre te importará y lo sabes― le replicó con total tranquilidad―. Otra cosa bien distinta es que actúes al respecto pero te importa.

Siempre una listilla.

―¿Por qué estás conmigo?― pregunta retórica―. Dudo mucho que sea por lo que pueda ofrecerte considerando que te encuentras tirada en el suelo.

Hermione rodó los ojos para sí misma, puesto que Malfoy no podía verlo aunque sí sospechar que había realizado dicho gesto.

―Sabes qué no es por tus posesiones.

―Eso lo dejaste bien claro al traer todas tus cosas― le dijo Malfoy acariciándole el vientre cariñosamente.

―No todas. Solo las más importantes― todas con la excepción de los muebles para lo que hubo que poner los pros y contras de cada uno de ellos en comparación con los de Malfoy―. Además me gusta estar así y no estoy en el suelo, literalmente hablando, sino sobre una alfombra de lo más cómoda y calentita que sumándole la manta y el fuego encendido en la chimenea hace un escenario perfecto.

―¿Postsexo?

―Y prosexo también. Me encanta el fuego de la chimenea, sobre todo que caliente pero que no queme porque tener este tipo de alfombra junto a una chimenea no resulta ser una de las mejores ideas posibles.

Malfoy instó a Hermione a que se girase para poder quedar cara a cara. Se quedó mirando para ella sin decir nada durante el tiempo suficiente para que Hermione terminase por ponerse colorada. No sabía bien cómo lo hacía pero resultaba una habilidad que la hacía sentirse correspondida y la ponía a pensar en el futuro. Esa era la cuestión de todo esto en realidad. El futuro. Su futuro, el de ambos.

―Si quieres siempre podemos quedarnos así tirados en el suelo bajo una manta si es lo que te apetece, Granger.

―Bueno, no sé si es mejor ahora apretándola contra el bajo vientre o antes contra mi trasero― no hacía falta aclarar de qué estaba hablando―. No sé, supongo que finalmente Ron ha madurado― y eso era cambiar de tema― al haber encontrado a su pareja perfecta.

―Seguro que toda su familia respiró de alivio cuando dejó de verse con McGonagall― le recordó un demasiado sonriente Malfoy.

―Lo que no habría sucedido, nada de todo eso, si no hubiera sido por ti y tu dichosa actualización de la poción _multijugos_.

Malfoy actuó como si aquello lo hubiera lastimado profundamente.

―¿Por qué siempre se ataca al progreso? No es culpa mía si sus motivaciones resultan tan simples y dirigidas por sus… bajos instintos.

En realidad era eso mismo. McGonagall de joven resultaba ser una muchacha extremadamente bella con la capacidad de que pasases por alto su edad y aspecto real e incluso de llegar a aceptarlo si consideramos que Ron incluso se acostó con ella sin el _multijugos_ de por medio.

―Cuando lo dejaron pensé que entonces les diría a todos sobre nosotros― Malfoy en cambio pensó que lo dejó para tratar de recuperar a Hermione pues, ¿quién no querría estar con ella?―. Pero una vez más trató de llenar ese vacío de la misma forma que hizo en el pasado― tras la guerra y todas esas dolorosas pérdidas.

―Un eufemismo de lo más infantil para referirte al sexo, Granger.

―¿Qué? Yo no… ¡oh, por favor! Mira quien fue a hablar sobre ser infantil si llegaste a esa conclusión por lo que dije, Malfoy― él no se mostró arrepentido sino que le dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha mientras le colocaba un mechón tras la oreja―. Supongo que ella es buena para Ron. Alguien que puede darle todo lo que necesita y, al mismo tiempo, es capaz de tenerlo controlado para que no le pierdan sus prontas reacciones antes de poder pensar en ellas con cuidado.

―¿Y tú no fuiste capaz de dirigirle su manera de pensar?― Malfoy estaba genuinamente sorprendido―. Si parece un trabajo escrito para ti, Granger.

Sí, eso mismo lo había pensado ella en un principio pero pronto comprendió que la realidad resultaba muy diferente. Con decir que el motivo que los llevó a casa de McGonagall para pedirle consejo era un ejemplo perfecto por lo que su futuro no existía con ellos dos como pareja. Aunque era cierto que Hermione quería a Ron se trataba de un sentimiento nacido por el miedo inicial de la muchacha de la soledad y aunque con el paso de los años fue ganando confianza en sí misma, como también fue ganando más y más amigos de verdad, en el fondo seguía existiendo ese miedo primario en el que la abandonarían dejándola completamente sola. En realidad no era un pensamiento tan extraño si consideramos las iniciales interactuaciones entre Hermione y Ron, y Harry. ¿No es la primera impresión la que queda? Porque en ese caso su amistad con Ron y Harry siempre estaría pendiente de acabarse de improviso mientras que con Malfoy, bueno, solamente pensar que en su primer año, la primera impresión, prácticamente ni le había hecho el más mínimo caso a pesar de ser consciente de su presencia pero, lo único que tenía sentido, ignorando su origen como hija de muggles. Y ahora estaban juntos. Ciertamente el tiempo resultaba de lo más curioso.

―Una relación que se origina por el miedo, aunque este sea por la soledad, no tiene unas bases lo suficientemente sólidas para que pueda existir un futuro.

―¿En serio?― Malfoy pareció meditar sobre algo seriamente―. ¿Cuáles son nuestras raíces entonces, Granger?

―Que eres un capullo― aquella respuesta, para nada esperada, le sacó una carcajada a Malfoy―. Está bien claro como fuiste criado, con qué tipo de creencias, pero incluso así, sin nadie delante al que tener que impresionar con tu retahíla de prejuicios de sangre pura, eres capaz de preocuparte por alguien como yo.

Malfoy cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente contra la de Hermione percatándose de lo que le estaba hablando. Sí, era cierto que siempre que tenía la oportunidad de hacerle daño, de palabra, no había perdido la oportunidad para ganarse a su público pero durante los incidentes de la final del mundial de quidditch…

―Solamente quería verte las bragas, Granger― le dijo con tono burlón―. Diría que piensas demasiado, que le das demasiadas vueltas a las cosas.

Ahora Hermione resistió la fuerza de aquellos ojos acerados dedicándole una sutil sonrisa antes de darle un casto beso en los labios.

―Y ambos sabemos que siempre tengo razón― le recordó Hermione.

¿Cómo podía ser que después de todo lo que le había hecho en el pasado un par de despistes por su parte pudieran haberle dejado vendido acerca de lo que en el fondo sentía por ella? Ciertamente Hermione pensaba demasiado sobre todos los temas.

Situándose sobre Hermione la obligó a ponerse de espaldas sobre la alfombra quedando sobre ella cubriéndola con su cuerpo aunque sin aplastarla al apoyarse sobre sus manos. Sus rostros muy cerca, peligrosamente cerca. Una mano le acarició la pierna derecha, de manera que esta se posó contra ella, separándolas la distancia perfecta para permitirle introducirse en su interior sin mayores dificultades. Verla gemir de placer en el momento exacto en que la penetraba resultaba absolutamente fascinante haciéndola verse muy seductora. Y sí, el color en sus mejillas resultaba el añadido perfecto.

―¿Entonces qué quieres hacer?― le preguntó moviéndose lentamente dentro de su sexo disfrutando de la manera en que se adaptaba a su miembro.

¿En serio le estaba preguntando esto mientras empezaban a hacerlo? En verdad le gustaba jugar con su cabeza metiéndose con sus prioridades.

―Está claro que nos quiere dejar la decisión a nosotros porque se trata de nuestras vidas, de nuestra vida, en realidad― se corrigió Hermione.

―No parece ser algo viniendo de él.

Hermione liberó un suspiro. Por lo menos ya no le decía Weasel y eso era un gran avance tratándose de Malfoy.

―Es mucho más maduro de lo que él mismo se cree, de tener la oportunidad de demostrarlo, aunque estoy segura de que es cosa de Gabrielle.

Malfoy le besó en el cuello, justo en donde su sangre palpitaba con fuerza.

―¿Entonces?

―¿Qué crees que será más sencillo, tus padres o los míos?

Si bien era cierto que los padres de Hermione eran muggles Malfoy tenía la sospecha de que eso no sería de ninguna ventaja al tratar sobre el futuro de su única hija. Sobre todo cuando de por medio se encontrase él pues estaba seguro de que su nombre había sido dicho en varias ocasiones durante los años de Hermione en Hogwarts. Visto en perspectiva tratar con sus propios padres sería más sencillo pues Lucius se encontraba penitente, al sentirse culpable por todo lo que Draco tuvo que padecer por culpa de sus decisiones. No quería decir que fuera a recibir a Hermione con los brazos abiertos pero de seguro que la recibiría con la mente abierta. ¿Y su madre? Libre ahora de los yugos a los que se había visto sometida por la presión que Lucius ejerció sobre ella, además del resto de su familia, los Black, pues no tenía ningún tipo de vergüenza en admitir que por cobardía había accedido a seguir aquellas directrices con respecto a los sangre pura. Ahora en cambio lo que quería era que su único hijo pudiera ser feliz.

―Bueno, estoy seguro de que a tus padres les gustará mi dentadura perfecta― le respondió Malfoy resignado a que cualquiera de las dos elecciones tenían sus puntos fuertes y unos ciertos _peligros_.

―Saben que fue por tu culpa que me reduje mis incisivos― confesó Hermione entre profundos jadeos.

―¿Eso es bueno o malo?

La pregunta vino acompañada de un movimiento que hizo gozar en exceso a Hermione haciéndola gemir y abrazarse con fuerza a Malfoy.

―Mmmm… bueno.

Eso no se lo dejaba claro a Malfoy.

―――――

**Epílogo**

A pesar de que Hermione conocía muy bien a sus padres no podía evitar sentirse algo nerviosa, seguramente porque en verdad conocía muy bien a sus padres y sabía cómo podían llegar a reaccionar si algo no fuera de su agrado. ¿Por qué les tuvo que contar todo acerca de sus encuentros, más bien desencuentros, con Malfoy en Hogwarts? Ahora mismo la tensión en la sala de estar podría cortarse con un _diffindo_.

Hermione y Draco se encontraban sentados en el sofá, con la madre de ella sentada a su lado mientras que su padre hacía lo propio sentado en su sillón frente a ellos. Sus ojos castaños, de los cuales Hermione heredó una versión más ligera, se paseaban de Hermione a Draco como si pudiera ser capaz de usar _Legeremancia_ en ellos. Algo que, si no fuera porque Hermione sabía a ciencia cierta que su padre era muggle, sospecharía que sería capaz de ello.

―¿Te acuestas con mi hija, Draco?

La pregunta, tanto por imprevista como por el tema que trataba, impactó en Hermione con gran violencia, poniéndola completamente escarlata. De inmediato las protestas por parte de Hermione como de su madre se hicieron oír mientras Draco se mantenía en un sorprendente silencio sin apartar su mirada del padre de Hermione.

―¡PAPÁ!

―¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle esa pregunta?

Hija y madre se lanzaron a replicarle aún sin poder creerse que hubiera sido capaz de hacerle semejante pregunta a Draco.

―Siempre es igual, ¿te habría gustado que mi padre te hubiera preguntado algo así? No nos habríamos podido casar― le recordó Jean a su marido.

Entonces intervino Draco que, a pesar de no hacer la voz, se hizo escuchar por todos con un simple monosílabo.

―No…

Completo silencio y si bien no resultaba incómodo sí se notaba cierta incredulidad visible en el rostro de la propia Hermione además de sus padres.

_¡Draco! Mis padres son conscientes de que me he acostado en el pasado, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo con mi actual novio? Ni que fuéramos unos críos, idiota. ¿En qué estabas pensando si es que lo hacías?_

―¿En serio, estás asegurando que no has mantenido relaciones sexuales con mi hija?

―¡Para preguntando eso, papá!― le replicó una avergonzada Hermione.

―Como si no hubiera preguntas más importantes para hacerles, querido. Y vas tú y le haces una que no se le puede responder a los padres de tu novia.

El padre de Hermione, trató, de ignorar los comentarios de su esposa e hija.

―Vamos, Draco. ¿Quieres hacerme creer que en estos, cuántos han sido, cuatro meses, no os habéis acostado juntos o mantenido ningún tipo de relación sexual?

Hermione estaba muy a punto de aparecerse lejos de aquí.

―No― repitió nuevamente Draco provocando que madre e hija bajaran la mirada al regazo resignadas a que siguiera con tan descarada mentira―, me ha entendido mal.

Todos clavaron sus miradas en Draco pues no comprendían cómo podía entenderse mal el negar que se hubiera acostado con Hermione.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso?― le preguntó el padre de Hermione―. La pregunta es sencilla, ¿mantuviste o no relaciones sexuales con mi hija?

―No… es asunto suyo, señor.

Casi se le desencajó la mandíbula.

―¿Cómo has dicho? Soy su padre, por supuesto que es asunt…

―No, no lo es. Es su padre, cierto, pero se trata de un tema de la vida privada de su hija que, por muy padre que sea usted, no puede ir preguntándolo por ahí, ni siquiera a mí que estoy saliendo con ella. ¿Quiere preguntárselo a alguien? Pues pregúnteselo a Granger pues es la única a la que debería realizársela― Hermione le dedicó una mirada que decía "muchas gracias por nada" pues lo último que quería era tener a su padre preguntándole por su vida sexual. Ya era suficiente con que fueran conscientes de que tenía una para tener que ir comentándosela―. Pero no debería esperarse una respuesta por su parte. Es su vida privada y solamente ella puede decidir si quiere hablar sobre ello con usted sin importar que tenga buenas intenciones por querer protegerla. Sí, es su hija y siempre lo será pero ahora ella también es una persona adulta que toma sus propias decisiones y usted tiene que respetarlas aún sin saber acerca de ellas. En realidad ya debería estar acostumbrado porque siempre ha sido así― añadió al final con una media sonrisa.

El padre de Hermione se había quedado sin palabras impresionado, y sorprendido, tanto por la actitud de Draco como de lo sincero y cierto de sus palabras. Si había alguien en quien se podía confiar en la toma de decisiones esa era Hermione. Hablando de la cual se había quedado boquiabierta mirando para Draco.

―Caray, hija― le habló su madre igual de impresionada por la intervención de Draco―. Menudo novio tienes.

Hermione no apartó la mirada de Draco.

―Y yo me lo estoy follando.

Hermione levantó su mano derecha para chocarla con su madre.

— — — — — — — — — —  
**END**or**FIN**  
— — — — — — — — — —

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling, quien no está tecleando nada de esto, es la poseedora de este gran y rico universo de Harry Potter… e incluso de una enorme parte de este fic al concurrir por dicho universo surgido de sus libros -.-U ¿y qué me queda para mí? **¡El Dramione!** Bueno, supongo que no está tan mal entonces, ¿verdad?

Bueno, y aquí tenemos una historia que podría considerarse como una segunda parte o secuela de **"Teaching Mistress"** pero totalmente centrada en Hermione, y Draco, por supuesto. Para quienes prefieren un buen _dramione_ xD

Lo del **epílogo** fue algo que se me pasó por la cabeza y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba escrito así que lo siento por ello :P

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
